build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
CONCEPT-℧ 6-6-6 Turn ℧
A mobile suit used by the head of Gunpla Academy's Pla Hack school, Kanami Ango. The ℧, or Turn Omega is a mobile suit designed to make full use of the Plavsky Particle, with multiple pieces of technology built into it that make the machine a nightmare to battle. The core of the Turn Omega is actually an artificial Plavsky crystal, which constantly generates particles. The large crystals on the shoulders are matrices for storing mass quantities of particles, as many of the suit's systems require plenty of power. Weapons Megaparticle Cannons The Turn Omega is equipped with several particle cannons, built into the frame of the machine. They are primarily used when the suit splits into parts in order to attack remotely, with the chest, waist, shoulders, arms, backpack halves, and the upper and lower legs each containing a cannon. Destruction Manipulator Instead of a traditional human-style right arm, the Turn Omega possesses a highly versatile and damaging weapon. It can project a beam saber, fire energy blasts, or use the "Shining Finger" attack, in which a large quantity of energy is funneled into the manipulator, creating a blast that can heavily damage mobile suits in close proximity. * Grapple Wire The Destruction Manipulator contains several wires that can be used to grab onto an enemy mobile suit. The Turn Omega can then simply hold them while attacking with its other weapons or use the wires to shock its foes. DRAGOON System The Turn Omega is equipped with two types of remote weapons mounted on twin backpacks. The larger cone-shaped armaments contain five beam guns and several beam spikes, for impaling enemies. The smaller, flat armaments contain only two beam guns each, but are much faster. The DRAGOONs are used for several of the Turn Omega's special systems, in addition to being excellent all-range weapons. Systems and Special Features Psycommu A device that transforms human brainwaves into signals recognizable by a mobile suit's computer. The Psycommu built into the Turn Omega is incredibly well-tuned, allowing perfect control of both the DRAGOONs and the parts of the mobile suit when it separates. Particle Reversal Field An adaptation of the I-Field, the PRF is designed to reflect incoming projectiles back at the enemy. The system works by violently repulsing anything that comes in contact with it, acting as a mirror. The system is known to surround the parts of the Turn Omega, even while separated, making the suit almost impervious to any long-range attack. Energy Siphon The Turn Omega can use a system in its chest to drain the Plavsky Particles from any nearby mobile suits, replenishing its own supply while reducing its opponents'. This can also drain non-MS power sources, such as the E-Caps normally used in beam weapons. Plavsky Jammer When divided into parts, the Turn Omega can surround an enemy and shut it down, preventing the movement of Plavsky Particles inside. It seems that only a few parts of the machine are required to do this, meaning that the technique could be used on multiple opponents at once. Particle Reorganization System An experimental system, the PRS allows the Turn Omega to overwrite the instructions given to the battle system in a limited area, allowing it to change its surroundings. This does not allow it to change fundamental rules, like physics, but it can create objects out of pure particles, such as buildings and simple weapons. Moonlight Butterfly The ultimate attack of the Turn Omega, the Moonlight Butterfly is an incredibly destructive long range attack, made more so by the ingenuity of Kanami Ango, the gunpla's designer. Unlike the normal Moonlight Butterfly, which works by destroying technology, the Turn Omega's Butterfly is an extension of the Particle Reorganization System. When an object made of or containing Plavsky particles comes into contact with the MB, it breaks down, losing its organizational structure rapidly and, if the particles are currently held in some sort of matrix, explosively. In other words, environmental features made of particles immediately dissolve, and gunpla, which contain high concentrations of the particles, either melt or explode. Category:Gunplas